


Dont Ever Let Go

by Mullett



Series: We Fall Together [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Compound, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Descriptions of Reader, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Reader, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Female Character, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Self Confidence Issues, True Love, True Mates, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Your Name is Poppin, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullett/pseuds/Mullett
Summary: Bucky didn’t make a sound as he held out a hand for you to hold."Omega, I know what I agreed too." Bucky tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I would agree to it all over again because it means I can come home to you.""Alpha." You snapped stubbornly."Omega," His voice stronger, "I am thankful to live in this Compound where I met you. If I'm to be studied in medical or sent to harm HYDRA that’s the price I'll pay."You felt your sinus burn as tears began to cloud your vision."The price is too expensive, and you are too valuable." You mumbled as you crumbled.Bucky pulled you in close, cuddling you against his chest he buried your nose in his mating gland. The scent of pine enveloped you, calming you down from your heart to your fingers and toes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: We Fall Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166024
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. 5+5 = 8

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of We Fall Together x

Bucky held Poppin flush to his chest as they laid in their nest.  
  
Eyes closed; he enjoyed the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Softly, he dragged his hand from her knee up to her thigh. He squeezed, feeling the flesh underneath. He continued on up to her hip. Squeeze. Softer flesh made her wriggle in response. He continued, up to her waist. Squeeze. She wiggled again as he tickled his fingertips over her belly. Squeeze. He returned back to her waist before making the descent back down.  
  
Poppin hummed softly as Buck lapped at the nape of her neck.  
"Love, you're gonna have to stop moving your hips like that if you want to sleep in." Bucky murmured against her skin.  
"I haven't been allowed to sleep in since you built this nest Bucky Barnes," Poppin retorted with a grin.  
She rotated in the nest to nuzzle under his jaw as he pulled the blankets closer, keeping the heat in on the chilly February morning.  
"I haven't heard any complaints so far," Bucky countered with a sleepy smile. "If anything, I've only heard encouragement."  
"That's because I support you in any of your endeavours," Poppin replied latching a leg over his waist as she pulled herself flush against him.  
  
Her warm body pressed against him as he nuzzled her cheek with a smile, Bucky was comforted as her arms held him safe and secure. Poppin placed her kiss upon his lips, melting into his touch as he reciprocated the gesture. Soft kisses back and forth building a foundation of frustration between the two bodies.  
  
FRIDAY chimed in from the speakers overhead.  
 _"Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers has called an_ _E_ _mergency Mission Briefing, in Apartment 1602 in ten minutes time. Five thirty AM."_  
  
Poppin gave a small sigh as Bucky grunted towards the ceiling.  
"Thank you FRIDAY." He grumbled.  
"That sounds serious," she murmured against his skin. "I guess we will be rescheduling our coffee date today?"  
"It sounds like it." Bucky pouted in frustration.  
He held his Omega closer, nuzzling his nose against her hair line, not ready to move from their safe space just yet.  
"I was looking forward to taking you out the compound," Bucky mumbled,  
"No you weren't, I can scent your anxiety." Poppin smiled, laying soft kisses against his neck before she wiggled out his grasp and began to crawl out the nest. "We will reschedule for when you're back,"  
  
"Where are you going?" Bucky called, refusing to move from his comfort zone.  
Poppins face dipped down inside the opening.  
"I'm going to get your breakfast ready. Come on out of there," She smirked as she disappeared from view.

A tickle of panic bubbled in his chest without having her in view.  
"Wait, Pops, what if I don't go on this mission?" Bucky called as he crawled out the nest.  
Poppin was stood waiting for him, she pulled him close as her arms circled round his waist.  
"You know Steve needs you, or he wouldn't ask you to join the mission." She soothed, a crease in her brow began to form as she studied his expression.  
"I want to stay here Pops, with you." He mumbled.  
  
"Why?" She asked gently.  
"Why?" Bucky repeated, he racked his brain for an excuse, nothing concrete came to mind, it was more an instinct that he should stay close to her. "I've just got a feeling I want to stay with you."  
"Rolling around the nest?" Poppin smirked.  
"No!" Bucky replied indignantly as he gave her squeeze.  
"I bet you do Alpha," she giggled as she threw her arms around his shoulders, he lifted her up close to nuzzle her jaw.  
Feeling a calm soothe through his limbs he sighed happily.  
"I mean, I wouldn't say no to rolling around the nest, Omega" He smiled as he peppered kisses upon her skin. "I just feel like you and I should keep close right now."  
  
Poppin smiled as she kissed his cheek.  
"Bucky, Steve needs you," She nuzzled her nose against his. "He wouldn't ask if he didn't. I know you've been nervous about leaving the compound today but staying in the nest isn't going to help."  
Bucky chewed his cheek as he let her slip back down to the floor.  
  
He wanted her close, he wanted her safe. He wanted her to soothe him though whatever this instinct was.  
"What if I leave the compound and my scent fades from yours?" He asked quietly, daring to catch her eye.  
Poppins expression softened.  
" _If_ it fades, you'll have to scent me up again when you get home." She lent up to kiss his cheek.   
  
Poppin was walking backwards towards the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" Bucky asked watching her.  
"I've got business in here, then I'll go to the kitchen and get you guys breakfast for after the meeting and a lunch ready for the flight. I'll meet you there," She smiled before she began to close the door, "and get dressed, you'll be late if you don't hurry,"  
  
  
  
  
Steve looked exhausted as he opened his door.  
"Hey Buck, thanks for coming at short notice." He sighed as he left the door ajar for Sam.  
"What's happening? Where is Nat?" Bucky asked as he scanned Steve and Nat's apartment for scents.  
"She's already out in the field, she began an Intel mission late yesterday afternoon." Steve rubbed his eyes as he gestured to the kitchen table.  
"Sit down, I'll get us a coffee." Bucky offered, making his way to the kitchen. Steve nodded as Bucky flicked on the coffee pot. Sam shuffled in as it began to brew.  
  
"Morning," Sam smiled as he sat down at the table. "This is... intimate,"  
"Sorry for the late notice, and the fact we're sat in my apartment," Steve sighed. "SHIELD are becoming suspicious of our unexplained absences."  
"This is still off the books?" Sam asked, Steve nodded.  
"For now... I don't want SHIELD to compromise any progress we've made, but they're getting wise to what we've been doing," He explained opening his tablet.  
"And what is it that we are doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"I've got news on the HYDRA cells." Steve explained "I haven't got round to getting our briefs together, there wasn't enough time before SHIELD wakes up to capacity and grounds us."  
Bucky passed Sam and Steve a mug of coffee before sitting down with his own.  
"Is there anyone else coming here?" Sam asked  
"Only Clint," Steve shook his head before taking a swig of coffee, "Bruce isn't joining us on this one. No one else can get here in time. That's a good cup Buck,"  
"Bruce is back from Asgard?" Bucky asked taking a sip.  
"He got back yesterday afternoon." Steve replied.  
"Any reason why Bruce isn't coming?" Sam asked. "Surely we would benefit from the backup."  
Steve frowned.  
"This is going to be a... subtle operation." He provided delicately. "The less noise we make, the better."  
  
Sam and Bucky exchanged a glance.  
"We got Intel that after we ransacked the Moscow Cell, HYDRA got wind of our visit. They returned to check what we took and have now reinstated that cell into its operations. It appears more valuable than we realised. We found the servers, but it appears there are more subterranean layers being used for other services. Nat went ahead last night to stake out, she has reported it has become a base for none other than Johann Fennhoff." Steve turned to look at Bucky, he looked sheepish.  
"Faustus?" Bucky spluttered "He's still alive?"  
"Apparently so,"  
Sam was looking between the two of them.  
"Sorry, Who?"  
"He's a HYDRA psychiatrist from the old days." Steve explained loosely as Bucky began to sweat.  
  
Bucky couldn't remember much of what Dr "Faustus" Fennhoff had done to him during those years of captivity, but that went to show just how successful the psychiatrist had been in his endeavours to create a soldier whose memory could be wiped after each mission and live to tell the tale. A soldier who could be activated by words alone,   
What Bucky did know, was every time he had awoken from another session in their memory machine, it was always _this_ man who had been stood next to him with a clipboard, nodding and complimenting him. This man was the single most terrifying figure Bucky could remember from those days. He was someone that haunted his nightmares more than any other officer. When he had first broken free from HYDRAs hold, Bucky had spent days awake at a time simply to avoid seeing this man behind his eyelids.

He pushed down his nervousness at the sound of that name. He was better now, free from his influence. He needn't worry what Doctor Faustus was capable anymore.

Standing up from the table Bucky had lost his taste for coffee, he ransacked Steve's kitchen cupboards for a glass to fill with water before returning to the table.  
  


"We need to know what is valuable enough to return too, as well as what they were doing in the subterranean levels." Steve continued, giving Bucky concerned glances. "The mission, is to go in, recheck our Intel. If we meet anyone of value we will interrogate, no other witnesses."  
"Steve, I can’t go back in there knowing he's in there too," Bucky mumbled.  
"You don't have too Buck. My plan is Sam and I will be on the offensive. We will get the Intel, if Fennhoff is there we can interrogate. Nat is going to be exhausted by the time we get there so I'm asking her to return here, I'm dragging Clint in to extract us, which means I need you on perimeter lookout. It's just one door, making sure no one leaves. Bullets are more effective than arrows." Steve explained.  
"So it’s just us and Clint?" Sam asked,  
"Yes. I couldn't get anyone else involved at this hour when we would waste time waiting for them to get here. Clint is on his way, as soon as he arrives, we are wheels up." Steve explained  
  
Bucky chewed his cheek feeling torn as Steve and Sam stood.  
"Steve, I don't know if I can join you on this one," Bucky mumbled "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave the Compound. After my anxiety attack the other..."  
"I get it," Steve interrupted "your reservations, but this time we don't have Nat. Believe me, I don't want to pull rank, but I need you Buck."  
"You've got us with you Buck, we will be in and out in no time," Sam smiled. "This isn't like last time, we are familiar with the location."  
Bucky nodded as he stood to leave Steve's apartment.  
"Go get some breakfast, Clint will be here in about an hour. I'll get Friday to let you know." Steve gave him a tired smile as he opened the door to let the two of them out.  
  
Sam walked slowly down the corridor with Bucky.  
"What're you thinking Buck?"  
Bucky tried not to fidget as they approached the elevator.  
"I'm just, nervous I guess." He admitted  
"About Fennhoff?" Sam asked.  
Bucky chewed his cheek.  
"Fennhoff, he's more than a nasty piece of work. It's mind control for his personal gain, dressed up in a medical coat. He was around during the war. I wasn’t expecting to hear his name again, I thought he would long gone by now." He stared at the floor as he spoke, unable to watch Sam's reaction.  
"Okay, Look, let’s just, get this done and come home. It sounds like Steve won’t be able to hold off SHIELD much longer and then they can send their own agents instead of us." Sam laid a hand gently on his shoulder as both their phones vibrated.  
  
 _Poppin, 0605am:_  
 _Breakfast is downstairs ready to eat hot or be prepped to go x_  
  
Sam smiled widely,  
"How about, you go find Poppin, say your goodbyes and make sure she's building me a beautiful sub sandwich for the flight, and I'll come persuade Steve to join us. Hell, he needs breakfast more than you do."


	2. 5+5=8 #2

Poppin stifled a yawn as she finished wrapping sandwiches for the packs mission.  
  
Next to you, eggs, and bacon sizzled on the hob whilst halved bagels toasted under the grill. You turned on the extractor fan to try to expel the overwhelming scent of bacon from the kitchen before it curdled in your stomach.  
A familiar ding of the elevator from behind made you turn, immediately able to tell something was seriously wrong by the expression on Bucky’s face as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's happened?" You rushed over to him, cupping his cheeks gently as he let slip a whimper.  
"Nothing, just, this is going to be a tough mission." Bucky murmured to the floor.  
"You haven’t even left and your trembling, what's going on?" You asked urgently, you took both his hands in yours and led him to sit down at the kitchen table. Bucky whimpered as the elevator dinged the arrival of Steve and Sam.  
"Steve, I don’t know what this mission is, but Bucky shouldn't go with you," You stood up as straight as possible to greet the Alpha.   
  
"I'm sorry Pops, we are thin on the ground, we need him," Steve's shoulders were sagging uncharacteristically.  
Frowning you took in the dark circles under his eyes and his pale complexion.  
"So reschedule for reinforcements," You retorted “even you look terrible, what's happening here? Where is Nat?"  
"Nat’s already out in the field." Steve mumbled dragging himself into the seat opposite Bucky.  
  
"And where might that be?" You asked sharply, turning back to plate up each person’s breakfast. Bucky and Steve were avoiding eye contact whilst Sam was looking timid.  
You stopped plating food to stand with your hands on your hips.  
"Russia," Sam supplied. "Where we went before,"  
"The HYDRA cell?" You questioned Steve, he nodded grimly.  
"Steve, Bucky can’t go back there, you said yourself he shouldn't have gone the first time." You snapped.  
"I know Pops, these are less than ideal circumstances." Steve answered running his hand through his hair as you passed each Alpha his breakfast piled high upon their plates. They all mumbled thank you’s.  
"Why are you going back?" You asked, as you sat down with your own, watching each Alpha look sheepish.  
"Our target is a member of HYDRA, we need to go see what he’s doing." Steve sighed.  
  
"Now?" You questioned, "Why don’t you wait until you have a full team,"  
"We don’t have time Poppin, I wish we did but our target is dangerous. Time is an asset to him; one we need to keep on our side." Steve rubbed his eyes before he continued to eat.  
You turned to Bucky who had sunken in on himself. His jaw was clenched whilst he pushed his eggs around on his plate, unable to eat them.  
"Do you know the target?" You asked softer, Bucky darted a look at Steve and Sam who were watching before nodding.  
"Is the target the reason you're so anxious?" You asked even quieter.  
Bucky shuddered a breath before he nodded again.  
"He..." Bucky cleared his throat. "The target is the person who made me into... him." He turned to you as his eyes glossed over whilst you tried to understand.  
  
Into him? Into who? Into the Soldier? The Winter Soldier. You’d never considered the idea it was one man at the forefront of those awful experiments, never mind the notion this man responsible was still alive, at large, haunting your Mate with a rumour of his presence. Your Mate was about to be sent back to the place he feared the most, but for what consequence? When was this unfairness going to end?  
  
"Hold on, are you sending Bucky back to the cause of his trauma, _on purpose_? Steve. No. You can’t." You were raising your voice with each syllable.  
"I'm sorry Poppin, I really am, but we don’t have time for anyone to come join us," Steve was unable to hold eye contact as he stared at the table.  
"Get Tony, or Vision, or Thor," You supplied "Someone less effected..."  
"Pops, I need to go." Bucky interrupted gently.  
  
You whirled around in shock.  
"I don’t believe that for a second." You cried "You're terrified, you don’t deserve to feel this way,"  
Bucky took a deep breath as he turned in his seat towards you.  
"I know the layout the best, I can direct Steve and Sam to where they need to go."  
"Bucky, you've made so much progress, you don’t need to do this," You replied quietly, your hand snaked up to cup his cheek. He leaned into your warmth.  
"I do, it's a condition to my living here." He admitted. "I'm on active duty when they have need of me and today there is need."  
  
You tried to get your thoughts in order as rage began to heat up your blood.  
"How many conditions did you have to agree too before SHIELD allowed you this fresh start?"  
Bucky blinked at you as your hand dropped away abruptly.  
"I don't understand." He murmured.  
"I was forced to take a pregnancy test in medical because _SHIELD_ is studying _you_. I allowed it because I was told it was a condition of your stay." You growled.  
Bucky’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find something to say.  
"Now you're telling me you're also being forced to participate in missions that will complete disregard your progress in therapy. Alpha, you were told this is a place of healing and it's working out to be the opposite." You growled openly at Steve who sank back in his chair. Sam sat stock still as if you couldn’t see him.  
  
Bucky didn’t make a sound as he held out a hand for you to hold.  
"Omega, I know what I agreed too." Bucky tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I would agree to it all over again because it means I can come home to you."  
"Alpha." You snapped stubbornly.  
"Omega," His voice stronger, "I am thankful to live in this Compound where I met you. If I'm to be studied in medical or sent to harm HYDRA that’s the price I'll pay."  
You felt your sinus burn as tears began to cloud your vision.  
"The price is too expensive, and you are too valuable." You mumbled as you crumbled.  
Bucky pulled you in close, cuddling you against his chest he buried your nose in his mating gland. The scent of pine enveloped you, calming you down from your heart to your fingers and toes.  
  
When you began to cry, Sam very quietly cleared his throat. You heard him and Steve's chairs scrape backwards.  
"We are going to load up, Clint is arriving in 10."  
You felt Bucky nod, rocking the two of you back and forth.  
  
"Omega," He soothed as your heart raced and your stomach rolled in knots. "I need to go."  
"No you don’t." You grit your teeth stubbornly. "You could stay here with me, safe from harm."  
Bucky sighed as he guided you to stand.  
"I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing Steve and Sam are out there without my support."  
"So you're just sabotaging your hard work?" You countered. Bucky clenched his jaw.  
"I'll see you soon Omega," Bucky stepped forward, laying a gentle kiss upon your forehead. "I love you."  
  
He began to walk away.  
"Bucky," You called.  
He turned immediately, you stepped forward, handing him the bag of sandwiches.  
"I'll love you when you come home." You mumbled, another wave of nausea hit as you watched him enter the elevator. He turned back to face you, giving you a sad smile as you managed to give him a small wave before the doors closed.  
  
As the elevator doors closed, the rage that was sitting in your chest blossomed out in a scream you were sure Bucky would have been able to hear.  
Grabbing a water glass you gripped it hard ready to dash it against the kitchen cabinets, it slipped from your grip showering the kitchen with the satisfying sound of a hundred pieces of glass hitting the floor.  
  
Bucky didn’t deserve to have this little autonomy dressed up as freedom. He deserved the choice to make decisions for himself, to help if he wanted but the chance to refuse if he was asked to return to the cause of his trauma. He deserved to be free. He deserved the farmhouse with open skies and fresh air. Not tests, and studies and to be forced into combat he didn’t want to be part of.  
  
You collapsed back into a chair, looking at the debris you needed to clean up. Instead, you sat there crying as hard as you wanted. All anger and hurt anxiety came to the surface, overwhelming your senses in loud sobs and heavy tears.

  
You hadn’t been paying attention to the sound of the elevator, but the scent of camomile alerted your senses that someone was behind you.  
"Pops, why are you crying?" Bruce asked gently, surveying the glass all over the table and the floor.  
He placed a gentle arm around your shoulders, warming you from the outside in.  
"I can't stop," You sobbed. "I'm just... I'm sad, and angry, and anxious and I keep crying."  
  
Bruce crouched down in front of you with his hands on your knees, reaching up to move your hair away from your face.  
"Poppin, look at me," He asked calmly, "These aren’t all your emotions, some of them will be Bucky’s."  
You frowned as you sniffed, trying to console yourself.  
"Your bond is strengthening, and its overwhelming, but once you accept your connection, you'll be able to calm down and claim your own emotions." Bruce continued as he rubbed your arm, grounding you down.  
"This is how Bucky feels?" You began to hiccup.  
"I imagine it’s what you're both feeling and you’re making each other feel worse." Bruce smiled as he stood up "Take some deep breaths for me, I'll get you a drink of water."  
  
He passed you a kitchen towel to wipe your tears away, and a glass of water to sip whilst you both sat quietly, giving you time and space to console yourself.  
“Thank you Bruce.” You sighed finally.  
"I'm sorry Poppin." Bruce replied.  
“Why are you sorry?” You asked.  
"I've been meaning to catch up with you since your season, I wasn’t expecting to get held up in Asgard.” He smiled shyly. “This is an important time for you and Bucky, and I haven’t been here to support the two of you.”

“Well, you can’t be everywhere.” You tried to give a small smile, “How is everyone in Asgard?"  
"They're all well, the rebuilding is going to plan under Loki’s direction. Now they have a medical wing and also a science department. They all asked after you, wondering when you’re coming to visit." He smiled as he leant forward. “How have you been? How’re you and Bucky adapting to your bond?”  
"We’ve been okay. Now you mention it, Bucky’s been more protective, though I don’t think he realises. He’s been cuddling a lot more." You sighed rubbing your eyes, a headache had formed. “I don’t know where the past 3 weeks have gone.”

“I imagine you’ve been experiencing fatigue?” he asked,  
You nodded absentmindedly.  
“and nausea?”  
“Yeah I’ve had a funny tum…” You stopped midsentence to open your eyes and glare at Bruce.  
His ears were blushing. You’d never seen Bruce look so apologetic.  
"Poppin, I hope you can forgive me in time. I wasn’t completely honest with you in front of the medical team when you came for your check up.”  
“I beg your pardon?” You heard yourself growling as your stomach dropped a few floors. Panic sat upon your chest, making it hard to breathe.  
  
No. No. This was not a conversation to have. Not today. Not without Bucky here. Not after you let Bucky leave on bad terms. Not after you refused to tell him you loved him.  
  
Your name vibrated around the kitchen from above, interrupting Bruce as he opened his mouth to reply. Both of you looked up to the ceiling.  
“ _Natasha has updated her estimated time of arrival back to compound to 7 hours time. 3pm. She has requested pizza and wine for dinner.”_

Bruce cleared this throat, looking back to you.  
“I’m sorry Poppin,” He repeated “I knew if I told you the truth in front of the SHIELD residents, they wouldn’t have allowed you to leave. I wanted this to be private for you.”

Taking deep breaths, you considered running across the room to scale the stairs till you got to the fresh air of the helipad. You thought back to that day in Medical, how stressed you were, how suffocating the residents were, all because you were Bucky’s mate, not for your personal health benefits. You thought about how you’d been feeling since; nauseous, bloated, burnt out. You hadn’t connected the dots but now? Now Bucky’s protectiveness made sense. He could scent the difference, whether he realised it or not. You voted not, as you didn’t believe he would have left the compound if you knew you were expecting a Pup. A Pup?! No. Dont think about that yet. Hes talking about the test, not what happens after the test. Focus on the test.

“I wasn’t a negative test result?” You croaked,  
“No. It was a positive result.” Bruce replied gently, he leaned forward to lay a hand on your knee, but you jumped up before he had the chance.

Too many thoughts ran around your mind as you process his news. Confusion, panic, and hurt swilled around your chest as you tried to decide what to do next. The nausea that had been churning away for days came to a head as you dashed to the kitchen sink, emptying your breakfast back into the basin.

Bruce rubbed your back as you consoled yourself.  
“I can’t.” You blurted, dry retching back into the sink.  
“Pops,” Bruce began to answer.  
“No, I can’t… I can’t have this conversation. Not now, not without Bucky.” You stammered.

Bruce handed you more kitchen towel for you to wipe your mouth.  
“I understand, Pops, when you’re ready, come back to me and we will get you checked out.” He replied kindly, still rubbing your back. The heat of his hand was soothing.  
“I can’t,” You repeated turning to him. “I can’t have Medical near me without Bucky,”  
“Of course not Pops, this is completely confidential between you and me, your pack physician.” He smiled encouragingly.

Looking down you realised how bad your hands were shaking.  
“Are you, you’re sure aren’t you?” You asked quietly. “No, don’t answer that.”  
Bruce eyes twinkled as he pulled you in close for a hug you needed more than air at that moment, he nuzzled your hairline, soothing your increasing anxiety as you began to overthink too many thoughts at once. He dispersed your panic with a low purr.  
“I know this is too much right now. How about, I clean the kitchen whilst you get some rest.” He suggested. “Your nest will be the best comfort you have, I suggest you bed down, try to nap if you can and Nat will be back before we know it.”

You nodded as he let you go, you stumbled back to the elevator feeling like you were drunk, trying to put one foot in front of the other.  
Bruce called back to you as you pressed the elevator button.  
“Poppin?” You turned back. Bruce was still smiling. “I forgot to say, Congratulations.”


End file.
